Another chance
by rye-kun
Summary: Trận chiến với tổ chức áo đen đã kết thúc. Cuộc sống trở lại bình thường, và Akai – trong những tháng ngày ở Nhật, vẫn luôn nhớ về Akemi. Nhưng liệu có phải cô thực sự đã chết? Và điều gì sẽ xảy ra nếu anh có một cơ hội nữa để đối diện với tình cảm của hai người?


**Chap 1**

" Bọn ta đang giữ ông sếp đáng kính của các ngươi, cùng với cô bạn gái dễ thương của chàng thám tử trung học Shinichi Kudo. Nếu còn muốn giữ cái đầu của họ trên cổ thì hãy đến tòa nhà bỏ hoang gần cảng Yokohama, lúc 10h đêm mai. Đặc biệt, trong số khách mời phải có con bé phản bội Sherry, Silver Bullet của các ngươi – Shuuichi Akai, và đương nhiên, không thể thiếu thám tử trung học lừng danh Shinichi Kudo. Chỉ cần thiếu một trong ba, giao dịch sẽ bị hủy bỏ. Những khách mời còn lại, bọn ta sẽ nêu đích danh ở bên dưới"

Đó là thông điệp mà FBI nhận được từ tổ chức áo đen vào một ngày cuối tháng 5. Địa điểm bọn chúng yêu cầu, chính là trụ sở đầu não của tổ chức ở Nhật, còn những khách mời của bọn chúng, đều là những thành viên cốt cán của lực lượng FBI tại Nhật. Không cần nói ra ai cũng hiểu, giao dịch con tin chỉ là một cái cớ. Không thể kiên nhẫn hơn với những thiệt hại ngày càng lớn mà FBI đem lại, bọn chúng đã tung đòn quyết định : đối diện trực tiếp. Nói cách khác, cả hai bên đều bắt buộc phải đưa toàn bộ lực lượng vào cuộc chiến này. Máu sẽ phải đổ, và đương nhiên, chỉ có một phe chiến thắng.

Cuộc đột kích quy mô nhất từ khi FBI đến Nhật đang diễn ra quyết liệt. Và hầu như không ai để ý đến sự vắng mặt của một nhân vật quan trọng : Shuuichi Akai. Hầu như, có nghĩa là trừ hai người.

Làm anh hùng đơn độc không phải là ý hay đâu, Akai-san! – Giọng nói bình thản quen thuộc vang lên sau lưng anh, ngay trong con đường hầm bí mật chỉ có anh tìm ra được.

Thế nhưng, anh vẫn trả lời với giọng nói không để lộ chút ngạc nhiên – dường như anh đã đoán trước rằng không thể qua mắt được cậu :

Đem theo hai đứa nhóc không có kinh nghiệm chiến đấu như cậu và cô bé tóc nâu đỏ lại càng không phải ý hay. – Câu nói của anh khiến Shiho – người nãy giờ vẫn giữ im lặng đứng sau lưng Shinichi, không khỏi giật mình. Dù đang ở trong đường hầm tối om không ánh sáng, anh ta vẫn dễ dàng nhận ra sự có mặt của cô.

Thứ trực giác nhạy bén đến đáng sợ hệt như ngày nào.

Dường như nhận ra không khí căng thẳng giữa hai người, Shinichi bèn lên tiếng :

Bình thường thì bọn em sẽ không liều lĩnh làm những chuyện ngoài chuyên môn thế này đâu. Nhưng khốn nỗi, tụi em lại chỉ có thể yên tâm khi đã chính tay đưa Ran ra ngoài bình an. – Rồi đột nhiên, giọng anh trở nên ma mãnh. - Và trong những chuyện này thì tốt nhất anh đừng nên cố khuyên can hay ngăn cản tụi em, chỉ tổ phí thời gian quí báu.

Ngay khi anh chưa kịp mở miệng, Shiho đã tiếp lời :

Phải. – Cô nói bằng giọng châm biếm. – Vả lại, giữa Ran và ông James Black, viên đạn bạc như anh đáng lẽ phải ưu tiên cứu người quan trọng hơn chứ. Không phải tôi có ý coi thường cô Jodie – công bằng mà nói, cô ấy đủ khả năng cứu ông James. Nhưng như vậy không phải hơi kì lạ sao? Phải phiền đến một người như anh chỉ để cứu một thường dân thì quả có hơi thất lễ với viên đạn bạc đấy!

_Dừng lại đi, Shiho! Kích động như vậy không giống cô chút nào._ – Một giọng nói hét lên trong đầu cô. – _Đây không phải là lúc nghĩ đến chuyện cũ đâu._

Thế nhưng, cô không thể ngăn mình nói tiếp, giọng lạnh toát như vừa ướp đá :

Mà suy cho cùng, Ran chẳng là gì đối với anh cả, nhưng lại là người quan trọng với Shinichi, và cả tôi nữa. Chẳng phải cô ấy sẽ mong được chúng tôi cứu hơn là anh, một người chỉ mới gặp vài lần ư?

Dù không nghe tiếng anh đáp trả, nhưng cô biết, những lời mình nói đã đâm thẳng vào trái tim anh.

Phải, làm sao mà cô không hiểu rằng, cứu Ran chính là cách anh đối diện với nỗi ân hận đã không thể cứu chị Akemi. Rằng hình ảnh của người chị cô yêu thương cứ hiện lên qua hình bóng Ran, như chọc vào vết thương lòng vốn chưa bao giờ lành lặn.

Rằng anh chưa bao giờ quên chị của cô.

Nhưng cô vẫn không thể ngăn mình nổi giận khi gặp lại anh – kẻ đã gián tiếp đẩy chị ấy đến chỗ chết. Dù là trong tình huống đang rất cần đến sự hợp tác tuyệt đối.

_Mày còn có thể trẻ con và ích kỉ đến mức nào nữa đây, Shiho Miyano!_

Dòng suy nghĩ của cô bị cắt ngang bởi giọng nói của chính kẻ cô đang mỉa mai:

Dù nói gì thì ta cũng không thể để cô gái ấy chết, đúng không? - Anh nói, làm như không hề để tâm đến thái độ cực-kì-thiếu-thiện-chí của Shiho. – Để hai đứa tự ý hành động thì còn nguy hiểm hơn. Vậy nên cứ đi theo ta, nhưng phải tuyệt đối nghe theo lời ta chỉ dẫn.

Hơn ba tiếng đồng hồ bảo vệ cả Shinichi, Ran và Shiho đã khiến cơ thể anh đầy thương tích, và gần như kiệt quệ. Và giờ đây, anh lại đang đối diện với kẻ mà ngay cả trong giấc mơ anh cũng muốn tự tay giết chết – Gin. Thế nhưng, tình huống bây giờ lại cực kì bất lợi: anh – trong tình trạng không thể tệ hơn cho một cuộc đấu súng - với khẩu súng chỉ còn một viên đạn duy nhất (cả ba khẩu súng dự phòng của anh đã hết sạch đạn sau ba tiếng đồng hồ nghẹt thở vừa rồi) ; và Shiho – đang bị mắc kẹt ở đây bởi hai vết đạn vào chân. Điều may mắn duy nhất là : Shinichi và Ran đã kịp trốn thoát, nhờ anh cố hết sức mở đường máu. Giờ đây, trong căn phòng khóa kín chỉ còn lại ba con người với biết bao ân oán chồng chéo.

Hội ngộ ở đây quả là duyên phận đấy, Silver Bullet! – Giọng nói lạnh đến thấu xương của tên Gin vang lên, nhưng nó chỉ càng khiến ngọn lửa hận thù trong anh ngùn ngụt cháy. – Ta vốn không tin trời phật. Nhưng đúng là hôm nay, trời đã cho ta cơ hội để giải quyết cả hai cái gai nhức nhối lâu nay.

Shiho, lúc này vẫn đang ngồi bệt ở góc tường ngay kế bên tên Gin, vẻ sợ hãi tột cùng đáng lẽ phải chiếm hữu mỗi khi cô giáp mặt hắn, giờ đây bị thay thế hoàn toàn bằng ánh mắt căm thù tột độ. Giống hệt người đang ôm vết thương đứng đối diện tên Gin.

Akemi…

Cái tên thân thương ấy, không hẹn mà cùng hiện lên trong đầu cả hai, cuốn theo bao nhiêu cảm xúc hỗn độn không thể gọi tên. Nhưng trong giây phút này, vượt lên trên tất cả và đốt cháy tâm hồn họ, chính là sự căm thù.

Cô nên cảm ơn tôi đi, Akemi Miyano! – Dường như cũng nhận ra tâm trạng của hai con người đang bị mình dồn vào đường cùng, Gin cười khùng khục. – Cả người yêu lẫn em gái cùng một lúc, quả là một cuộc hội ngộ lâm li nhỉ?

Bằng một cử chỉ đột ngột, hắn liền rút súng ra, và Akai - dù đang bị thương, vẫn kịp làm y hệt kẻ đối diện. Điều cực kì không may là, mãi đến bây giờ hắn mới tham gia cuộc chiến, cũng tức là khẩu súng của hắn vẫn còn đủ sáu viên đạn. Dường như bản thân hắn cũng hiểu rõ lợi thế của mình. Khóe miệng hắn nhếch lên – để lộ nụ cười quỷ quyệt cùng ánh mắt hoang dại và đắc thắng, cái dáng vẻ không nhầm lẫn được của một con mãnh thú đang nhấm nháp thú vui dồn con mồi vào đường cùng.

Ta rất thích ánh mắt của ngươi lúc này đấy, Silver Bullet! – Hắn không buồn che giấu vẻ mỉa mai trong giọng nói. –Thứ sát khí hoàn hảo này, thậm chí nhiều thành viên cấp cao trong tổ chức còn không có được.

Ngưng một chút, hắn cười nhạt :

Thực ra, con quỷ bên trong ngươi còn mạnh mẽ hơn bọn ta nữa kìa. Chỉ là, ngươi sử dụng nó theo một cách khác thôi. Phải vậy không, viên đạn bạc?

Akai – từ nãy đến giờ khuôn mặt vẫn tịnh không để lộ chút cảm xúc, giờ mới nói, âm giọng khô khốc vô cảm :

Nếu con quỷ đó có thể kéo ngươi xuống địa ngục, thì ta cũng chẳng phiền khi phải nuôi dưỡng nó đâu.

Ngay khi anh vừa dứt lời, hai tiếng "Đoàng" vang lên dường như cùng một lúc. Ngay khi dư âm của tiếng nổ đinh tai vừa dứt, Shiho đã kinh hoàng nhận ra kết quả của trận đấu súng : Akai ngã gục xuống, với một dòng máu tuôn ra từ phía ngực trái – ngay vị trí của tim. Đôi mắt anh nhắm lại, vẻ đau đớn vẫn còn hiện trên khuôn mặt. Và, nếu không phải cô sẽ là kẻ tiếp theo, thì hẳn tràng cười man dại của tên Gin vẫn sẽ ám ảnh cô đến cuối đời.

Thế nhưng, trong lúc tên Gin vẫn tận hưởng dư vị của chiến thắng, nỗi ân hận dần dần thay thế sự kinh hoàng trong cô.

Trong đầu cô đột nhiên hiện ra nụ cười hạnh phúc của Akemi mỗi khi ở bên Akai. Dù anh ta đến với chị cô bằng sự giả dối, nhưng ánh sáng anh đem lại cho chị ấy thì hoàn toàn có thật.

Vậy mà, khi gặp lại, tất cả những gì cô nhớ về anh lại chỉ là một kẻ đã làm tổn thương chị cô, và đẩy chị ấy đến chỗ chết. Cô chỉ biết trút nỗi đau và lòng căm hận của mình lên đầu anh, bởi cô sợ mình sẽ sụp đổ nếu phải tự mình chịu đựng nó.

Hơn nữa, cũng không cần phải quá thông minh để hiểu rằng, anh bị dồn vào đường cùng thế này, chính là do đã lãng phí sức lực và những viên đạn vào việc bảo vệ Ran, và cả hai kẻ đáng lẽ không nên đi theo – là Shinichi và cô.

Phải, đáng lẽ ra anh đã có thể sống.

Trước đây, dù biết rằng rất độc ác, nhưng đã có những lúc cô nghĩ rằng, sẽ tốt hơn nếu anh ta đến gặp và xin lỗi chị cô trên thiên đường.

Phải đến tận bây giờ, cô mới bắt đầu tự hỏi câu tiếp theo : Liệu chị cô có hạnh phúc với lời xin lỗi ấy không?

Cô ngước nhìn. Tên Gin đang tiến lại gần thân thể bất động của Akai – hẳn là để kiểm tra. Khẩu súng cô mang theo phòng thân vẫn còn một viên đạn. Cái cảm giác lạnh toát của lưỡi hái tử thần đang kề vào cổ không hiểu sao lại khiến cô bình tĩnh đến lạ lùng. Bộ não vốn chỉ quen tính toán các công thức hóa học của cô buộc phải hoạt động hết công suất.

Cô phải tận dụng thời gian hắn còn chưa để ý, nhắm một phát thật nhanh và chuẩn xác vào đầu. Một việc mà cô biết rõ là bất khả thi với một tay mơ như cô, nhưng tình thế sinh tử không cho phép cô do dự.

Cố hết sức bình tĩnh, cô nhẹ nhàng đặt tay lên khóa súng.

"Cạch", tiếng bật khóa to ngoài dự kiến của cô. Đây không phải loại súng chuyên dùng cho ám sát, và cô thì lại không quen dùng thứ vũ khí lạnh lẽo này. Khuôn mặt cô tái xạm đi vì sợ hãi.

Đúng như cô nghĩ, tiếng động ấy không qua nổi đôi tai tinh nhạy của một sát thủ lão luyện như Gin. Trước khi cô kịp đưa khẩu súng lên, hắn đã lập tức quay lại, bắn vào bàn tay đang cầm súng của cô.

Cô quả là phiền phức đấy, Sherry! – Hắn cười gằn trong khi đang bước lại gần cô. – Nếu cô đã nóng lòng muốn gặp lại cô chị đến thế, thì tôi cũng chẳng tội tình gì mà không chiều ý.

Vừa ôm lấy bàn tay đẫm máu, cô vừa nhìn hắn bằng đôi mắt trống rỗng.

Cô có thể cảm nhận những ngón tay ướt át, lạnh ngắt của tử thần đang chạm vào người mình. Và kì lạ thay, nỗi sợ hãi trong cô lại biến mất, cũng nhanh như khi nó đến.

Họng súng đen ngòm chỉ còn cách cô 10 cm. Vô thức, cô nhắm nghiền mắt lại.

"_Đoàng" _

Đó có lẽ là tiếng súng lớn nhất cô từng nghe trong đời.

Nhưng … khoan đã .Cô vẫn còn sống sao? Hay là cái chết đến nhanh tới mức cô còn không kịp thấy nó ập đến?

Không nén được nỗi bứt rứt trong lòng, cô mở mắt ra. Không biết cô đã phải ngạc nhiên bao nhiêu lần trong ngày hôm nay, nhưng lần này, cô gần như vỡ òa trong kinh ngạc xen lẫn vui mừng : Gin gục xuống ngay cạnh cô, với một vết đạn ngay sau đỉnh đầu. Ở phía đối diện, Akai đang chỏi tay cố ngồi dậy, với khẩu súng vẫn còn bốc khói trên tay. Cô chợt nhận ra, đó là khẩu súng phòng thân của Shinichi.

Cậu nhóc đã quăng nó lại cho tôi trước khi trốn thoát. – Anh nói, giọng mệt mỏi và đứt quãng, tay kia vẫn đang ôm vết thương. – Khi giả vờ bị hạ, tôi mới có cơ hội lấy nó. Tôi đã biết là cái áo chống đạn và mớ máu giả rồi sẽ có lúc hữu dụng mà.

Anh lặng lẽ bước đến gần, lật thân thể to lớn của tên Gin – lúc này chỉ còn là cái xác không hồn.

Nếu hắn đến kiểm tra thật thì tôi sẽ phải ra tay ngay lúc đó. Như vậy cũng khá mạo hiểm. Có thể sẽ thất bại. – Anh quay sang cô, nở một nụ cười cám ơn.- Nhưng nhờ cô mà nó đã dễ dàng hơn một chút. Cám ơn nhé!

Cô chỉ gật đầu, nét mặt không giấu được vẻ nhẹ nhõm. Khi nỗi sợ đã qua đi, cô mới đủ bình tĩnh để cúi xuống bên xác của tử thần đã gần như lấy mạng cả hai. Cô đã nghĩ rằng mình luôn mong chờ cảnh tượng này – dấu chấm hết hoàn hảo cho chuỗi ngày bị săn đuổi trong sợ hãi. Và cũng là cái giá công bằng hắn phải trả cho cái chết của chị Akemi.

Không thể phủ nhận là cô cảm thấy vui mừng khi viễn cảnh ấy trở thành sự thật. Chỉ là, nó lại không nhiều như cô tưởng. Và đi cùng với nó, là một cảm giác không thể gọi tên – nhưng chắc chắn là nó không mấy dễ chịu. Nếu nói là thương xót thì có vẻ quá miễn cưỡng. Cô cảm giác như nỗi vui mừng bị rút khỏi trái tim mình quá nhanh, đến mức nó để lại trong cô một khoảng trống lạnh lẽo.

Trong thoáng chốc, trong cô hiện ra hình ảnh những con sói đen hoang dã, cắn xé tất cả mọi thứ. Và chết trong cô độc. Những kẻ mang trong mình dòng máu đen bị nguyền rủa. Giống như kẻ đang nằm ngay dưới chân cô.

Thật nực cười. Cái tổ chức đã gieo cho cô bao bất hạnh, ám ảnh và kinh hoàng. Nhưng giờ đây, khi tận mắt nhìn thấy ngày tàn của nó, và ý thức được nanh vuốt của nó sẽ không thể với đến cô them một lần nào nữa, bao oán hận chất chồng trong cô bỗng như biến mất, và lòng cô chợt trở nên nhẹ bẫng.

Vĩnh biệt. – Cô nói khẽ. Bằng một cử chỉ thận trọng, cô đưa tay vuốt đôi mắt sắc lạnh vẫn mở trừng trừng đầy oán hận – việc mà có nằm mơ cô cũng không nghĩ là mình có thể làm được. – Hãy yên nghỉ nhé.

Chứng kiến cảnh đó, Akai chỉ khẽ cười thầm. Một giọng nói quen thuộc đột nhiên vang lên bên tai anh.

" Khi anh muốn trả thù, hãy tự đào sẵn hai nấm mồ"

Anh không nhớ nổi đã nghe câu nói ấy trong hoàn cảnh nào. Kí ức ấy quả thật quá mờ nhạt, giống như đã từng tồn tại, cũng lại giống như chưa từng.

Dường như cô gái ấy đã từng nói với anh như vậy, bằng một giọng nói bị át đi bởi tiếng mưa. Nhạt nhòa đến mức từ lâu lắm rồi, ngọn lửa hận thù đã lấn át nó trong tâm trí anh. Chỉ đến bây giờ, khi cảm giác thỏa mãn của sự trả thù đã vơi đi, nó mới đột nhiên quay lại, và lấp đầy tâm trí anh.

Dù có biện minh rằng tất cả những việc tôi làm đều là vì em, thì sự thật rằng tôi mới là kẻ đã đẩy em đến chỗ chết vẫn sẽ không thay đổi.

Dù tôi có giết chết hết bọn chúng để thỏa mãn cơn hận đang xâm chiếm, thì em cũng sẽ không trở về với tôi.

Trong thoáng chốc, một cảm giác hụt hẫng khó tả bất chợt xâm chiếm tâm trí anh. Cơn đau từ những vết thương đột nhiên ập đến khiến anh càng thấy mình choáng váng.

_Cảm giác thật tệ…_

"Rầm" ,tiếng cánh cửa bị tông mạnh khiến anh tạm thời thoát khỏi dòng suy nghĩ miên man. Bourbon, hay bây giờ ta nên gọi là Rei, điềm nhiên bước vào với khẩu súng trên tay. Khẽ liếc qua cái xác ở góc phòng và cô gái đang quì bên cạnh, đôi môi anh nhếch khẽ thành một nụ cười mơ hồ :

Thành công rồi à? – Vừa bước lại gần Akai, anh vừa đút khẩu súng ngắn vào dây đeo bên hông. – Một mình bảo vệ ba đứa nhóc khỏi vòng vây suốt ba tiếng, rồi hạ được con sói nguy hiểm nhất nhanh gọn ngoài sức tưởng tượng. Chắc tôi bắt đầu hâm mộ anh thật rồi đấy, Viên đạn bạc ạ.

Nghe như có mùi châm biếm ở đây vậy! – Anh khẽ mỉm cười trước cái cách Rei cố ý nhấn mạnh ba chữ "Viên đạn bạc" . Đúng lúc đó, những vết thương lại trở nên nhói buốt, và anh thấy mắt mình như hoa hẳn đi. Hẳn lúc đó anh sẽ ngã khuỵu xuống đất, nếu không có cánh tay của Rei kịp đưa ra đỡ lấy thân hình anh đang đổ ập xuống.

Không sao chứ? – Vừa nói, Rei vừa xốc anh lên vai, dìu đi. Anh thử cố tìm nét châm biếm trong ngữ điệu của cậu ta, nhưng giọng nói của cậu ta lúc này chỉ toát lên vẻ quan tâm thật lòng – cứ như giữa hai người chưa từng có bất kì ân oán nào. Trong phút chốc, anh còn ngỡ cơn choáng váng do mất máu khiến mình bị ù tai mà nghe lầm.

Từ khi Rei quyết định hợp tác với FBI, có lẽ vì mục đích chung nên thái độ thù địch của cậu ta đối với anh đã giảm đi rất nhiều, mà nếu có thì cậu ta cũng che giấu nó khá là khéo léo. Nhưng anh khá chắc chắn rằng cậu ta không bao giờ thật sự thoải mái với sự hiện diện của anh. Dù sao thì, điều đó cũng không làm anh quá bận tâm. Thật khó mà tìm được một đồng minh tài năng và hữu dụng như Rei - ngay cả trận chiến này FBI cũng phải nhờ đến sự giúp sức của cậu ta rất nhiều mới có thể đột nhập thuận lợi được. Như vậy đối với anh đã là quá đủ rồi. Vậy nên, anh cũng chẳng buồn quan tâm đến việc cậu ta căm ghét anh như thế nào.Từ lâu lắm rồi, anh đã học được cách không để tâm đến thái độ của người khác đối với mình. Bằng cách này hay cách khác, công việc này đem lại cho anh nhiều kẻ thù hơn là bạn bè, và anh không thể tốn thời gian để suy nghĩ về tất cả bọn họ.

Nhưng, không thể phủ nhận rằng anh cảm thấy nhẹ lòng khi nhận được thái độ thân thiện của cậu ta - dù anh không thể không tự hỏi liệu cậu ta đang suy nghĩ cái gì trong đầu. Có lẽ trong thâm tâm, anh vẫn luôn muốn coi cậu ta là bạn.

Không phải cậu mới phát sốt đấy chứ? – Anh mỉm cười, vẻ mỉa mai trong giọng nói toát lên không giấu diếm. - Đột nhiên lại tử tế ngoài sức tưởng tượng như vậy thật khiến người ta bất an đấy.

Anh đã nghĩ rằng với thái độ ấy, chắc chắn Rei sẽ hất anh xuống đất không thương tiếc, hoặc tử tế lắm thì cũng sẽ trả lại anh vài câu móc mỉa chua cay. Nhưng cậu ta chỉ im lặng, đôi mắt bỗng trở nên xa xăm. Và rồi, cậu ta khẽ thở đánh thượt một cái, trước khi buông thõng một câu hoàn toàn ngoài tiên liệu của anh :

Nhìn dáng vẻ cô độc này của anh, bỗng nhiên tôi nhớ đến Akemi-chan!

Từ giây phút đó trở đi, căn phòng bỗng chốc bị bao trùm bởi sự im lặng nặng nề.

Anh đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng để đối diện với bất kì câu trả lời nào của cậu ta.

Bất kì câu trả lời nào, trừ điều này.

Trong khoảng khắc ấy, anh thấy mình như bị ném vào dòng thác đang chảy mạnh, trở về với những kí ức xa xưa.

_Lần đầu tiên họ gặp nhau là trong một quán cà phê, nơi họ đang ngồi cùng cô gái xinh đẹp với mái tóc đen dài._

_Anh Rye, đây là Bourbon – tổ trưởng tổ điệp viên của em. – Akemi mỉm cười đặt tay lên vai chàng trai với mái tóc dài ngồi cạnh mình. – Còn đây là Rye, bạn trai của em. Hai người làm quen nhé._

_Vừa trao cho nhau cái bắt tay xã giao, hai chàng trai vừa nhìn nhau bằng ánh mắt dò xét. _

_Rất vui được gặp anh. – Bourbon lên tiếng trước, đôi môi tự động nở một nụ cười thân thiện nhưng không thể nói là thành thật, và còn ẩn giấu chút xa cách._

_Tôi cũng vậy. – Akai mỉm cười, rõ ràng là đã nhận ra tâm trạng của người đối diện – Akemi phải nhờ anh giúp đỡ nhiều rồi._

_À, cái đó thì anh không cần nhờ đâu. – Bourbon đánh mắt sang Akemi, nở một nụ cười thân thiện. Một nụ cười hoàn toàn thật lòng, không hề có chút xã giao hay gượng ép. – Tôi luôn để mắt đến Akemi-chan mà._

_Một cách hoàn toàn tự nhiên, Akemi cũng đáp lại bằng một nụ cười dịu dàng. Nụ cười đẹp đến nao lòng tưởng như chỉ dành cho anh và cô em gái Shiho._

_Không hiểu sao, nụ cười đó khiến anh khó chịu._

_Khi Bourbon đã ra về, Akemi mỉm cười:_

_Anh ấy là một người tốt đấy chứ, phải không? Em nghĩ rằng hai người có thể làm bạn._

_Nhìn vào đôi mắt thẳng thắn và chân thành ấy, anh không biết phải bày tỏ thái độ gì ngoài cái gật đầu miễn cưỡng. Bởi trong thâm tâm, anh không chắc lắm vào điều cô nói. Một thoáng im lặng trôi qua, rồi bất chợt, anh lên tiếng :_

_Cậu ta thực sự chỉ là cấp trên của em thôi sao? – Nhìn ánh mắt khó hiểu của Akemi, trong một thoáng anh trở nên lúng túng – điều rất hiếm khi xảy ra với một con người luôn giữ được sự điềm đạm và thế chủ động như anh. – Ý anh là, trông hai người có vẻ rất thân thiết. Không giống mối quan hệ của em với những kẻ kia._

_Không phải là anh đang ghen đấy chứ? – Akemi hỏi, giọng nói toát lên vẻ ngạc nhiên thành thực hơn là trêu cợt. Và, dù biết là khá vô lí, nhưng vẻ ngạc nhiên ấy của cô một lần nữa khiến anh thấy khó chịu. Nó nhắc anh nhớ về khoảng cách mà anh – vì sự an toàn – đã cố tình tạo ra giữa hai người. Anh hoàn toàn có thể hiểu được sự ngạc nhiên của Akemi. Trước giờ anh vốn không bao giờ tỏ ra quá quan tâm đến những vấn đề riêng tư của cô. Anh sợ rằng, càng biết nhiều về cô, anh sẽ càng không thể chuyên tâm thực hiện nhiệm vụ này._

_Nhưng giờ đây, dường như anh không thể giữ vững được nguyên tắc ấy. Bản thân anh cũng không chắc thái độ vừa nãy có thật sự là ghen tuông hay không, nhưng miễn cưỡng mà nói, anh không thích cái cách cô dành nụ cười rạng rỡ hay cách nói trìu mến ấy cho một người đàn ông khác. Và – hoàn toàn trái với bản tính thường ngày – anh không thể, và cũng không muốn che giấu sự khó chịu ấy. Anh chỉ khẽ thở hắt ra, cố ý tránh đôi mắt trong vắt đang nhìn thẳng vào mình :_

_Không hẳn là vậy. – Anh nói, giọng cố không bộc lộ quá nhiều cảm xúc. Vào lúc này, đó là câu trả lời thành thật nhất anh có thể cho cô._

_Đôi mắt đen láy và trong suốt ấy vẫn nhìn anh chằm chằm, như thể đang cân nhắc xem có nên nói ra những điều đang diễn ra trong đầu hay không. Sau một lúc im lặng kéo dài, cô đột nhiên lên tiếng, đôi mắt mơ màng như đang cố lục lại những mảng kí ức hỗn độn :_

_Lúc còn nhỏ, mẹ hay dẫn em đến thăm một viện mồ côi. Trong số đó, Bourbon là người duy nhất chỉ quấn lấy mẹ em, nên vô hình trung, em với anh ấy trở thành bạn thân. Bọn em cũng học chung trường một thời gian. Khi bố mẹ em mất, em phải chuyển sang thành phố khác sinh sống, và cũng không còn gặp lại hay liên lạc gì với anh ấy nữa. – Cô mỉm cười. - Khoảng mấy năm trước, khi anh ấy gia nhập tổ chức, và lại vào cùng tổ điệp viên với em, bọn em mới bắt đầu thân thiết lại. Có điều, khác với kẻ kém cỏi như em, chỉ sau một thời gian ngắn, anh ấy đã vươn lên được tới vị trí tổ trưởng tổ điệp viên. _

_Ngưng một chút, rồi sau khi ném cho anh một cái nhìn đầy ngụ ý, cô nói tiếp :_

_Do anh ấy không muốn bị soi mói về mối quan hệ với mẹ em trước kia, nên không ai biết bọn em là bạn. Đó là một bí mật nhỏ giữa bọn em._

_Akai khẽ gật đầu. Anh hoàn toàn có thể hiểu được.Nếu một thành viên trong tổ chức bị phát giác có quan hệ với những thành viên khác – hơn nữa lại là một thành viên quan trọng như Hell Angel – thì không thể lường trước được những phiền phức nào sẽ tìm đến với anh ta._

_Nếu đã là vậy, thì sao em lại nói với anh? – Anh nhìn cô, ánh mắt không rõ là đang chế giễu hay hỏi thăm. – Anh với hắn ta không có quan hệ gì, em không nghĩ anh không có lí do gì để giữ bí mật giúp hắn sao?_

_Thay vì trả lời, cô chỉ mỉm cười – một nụ cười dịu dàng và đầy tin tưởng :_

_Vậy nếu bảo anh vì em mà giữ bí mật thì sao? Chắc anh sẽ làm được chứ?_

_Chưa kịp để anh trả lời, cô đã bỏ đi sau khi để lại một câu "Tạm biệt!" ngắn gọn, để lại anh với mớ tâm trạng ngổn ngang._

_Đây không phải lần đầu cô dành cho anh nụ cười tin tưởng ấy. Và cũng không phải lần đầu nó khiến anh thấy căm ghét bản thân mình._

Nhớ lại chuyện cũ, bất giác, Akai tự mỉm cười với mình. Từ lần đó trở đi, cả hai không bao giờ đề cập đến cái tên Bourbon một lần nữa. Ngay cả sau cái đêm anh buộc phải xuống tay với Date – cái đêm đã biến anh và Bourbon thành kẻ thù, anh cũng tịnh không nói một lời nào về chuyện đó. Dù rằng, ánh mắt của cô khi nhìn cả hai đi với nhau cho anh biết rằng, cô đã biết về sự oán hận của Bourbon đối với anh. Còn biết nhiều đến đâu, thì anh không thể biết, và cũng không muốn biết.

Trong lúc đó, ở bên cạnh anh, Bourbon , hay là Rei , cũng đang chìm trong những đoạn kí ức đang lần lượt trở về như một cuốn phim tua chậm.

_Em chọn được cậu bạn trai cũng khá đấy chứ! – Rei lên tiếng. Lúc này, cả hai đang ngồi trên một chiếc ghế đá công viên, ngay khi Akemi vừa hoàn thành bản báo cáo của mình hôm đó. – Có điều, anh không ngờ Akemi-chan lại thích mẫu đàn ông như thế._

_Anh có gì phàn nàn về anh ấy sao? – Cô hỏi, giọng bình thản như thể đang hỏi Rei có thích món ốp la cho bữa sáng hay không._

_Dường như đã quen với vẻ bình thản này của cô, Rei chỉ mỉm cười, và dù nhìn ở góc độ nào thì nụ cười ấy cũng đều cực kì quyến rũ:_

_Chắc vậy. – Vừa nói, anh vừa nháy mắt theo kiểu rất – chi – là – chết – người. – Biết sao được, tại anh đã lỡ yêu em mất rồi._

_Dáng vẻ này của Rei chắc chắn là đủ sức làm tan chảy trái tim bất kì cô gái nào. Chỉ có điều, khái niệm "cô gái nào" ở đây dường như không bao gồm Akemi. Có vẻ đã quá quen với kiểu đùa cợt cực kì dễ gây hiểu lầm và tổn hại tim mạch này của anh, mặt cô vẫn giữ nguyên vẻ điềm nhiên. Cô đứng dậy :_

_Rồi rồi, em hiểu rồi. – Vừa nói, cô vừa với tay lấy chiếc túi xách bên cạnh. - Nếu anh không có ý định nói chuyện nghiêm túc thì em về trước nhé._

_Thấy Akemi có vẻ thật sự muốn bỏ về, Rei vội níu tay áo cô, giọng dàn hòa :_

_Nè, đừng có khó tính vậy chứ! – Anh vờ lè lưỡi. - Anh nói nghiêm túc là được chứ gì. _

_Khi thấy Akemi đã ngồi xuống lại, anh mới hắng giọng :_

_Công bằng mà nói, anh thấy anh ta khá thú vị. Chỉ là, anh không nghĩ đó là mẫu bạn trai lý tưởng cho cô em gái của mình – nếu như anh có một cô em gái. Anh biết là nghe không thuyết phục cho lắm, có điều trực giác của anh trước giờ chưa bao giờ sai. – Nói tới đây, khuôn mặt anh đột nhiên toát lên thứ biểu cảm phức tạp, và chắc chắn là trong đó không hề có sự lạc quan – Nói ra thì thật có lỗi, nhưng lần này nó đang mách bảo anh rằng, em sẽ phải đau khổ đấy._

_Liếc nhìn khuôn mặt nghiêm túc đến ngạt thở của người bạn thân, Akemi chỉ nhoẻn miệng cười :_

_Thẳng thắn quả nhiên là ưu điểm lớn nhất của Rei nii-san đấy! – Giọng cô vẫn êm ái như thể đang nói về thời tiết . –Mà hình như Shiho cũng từng nói với em những lời như vậy thì phải._

_Ngưng một chút như để cân nhắc những lời định nói, rồi cô tiếp :_

_Em không thể nói là anh đúng hay sai. Nhưng dù sao, cũng chẳng ai biết được chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra với mình. Và khi nó đến, thì cũng chưa chắc đã ngăn chăn được. – Cô mỉm cười bình thản. – Vậy nên, thay vì bị ám ảnh bởi những chuyện "có thể xảy ra" , em thà chọn sống hạnh phúc ở hiện tại này. Như vậy thì, nếu có chuyện gì xảy ra, thì chí ít em cũng có đủ dũng khí để đối diện với nó. Và đáng tiếc là, anh Dai chính là hạnh phúc của em. Vậy nên, giả sử anh có nói đúng đi nữa, thì đối với em cũng chẳng có gì khác biệt cả._

_Rei nhìn cô gái ngồi bên cạnh mình – đôi mắt dịu dàng và bình thản, nhưng không giấu được một tiềm lực mạnh mẽ toát ra từ nội tâm – thứ tiềm lực mà cả anh cũng không có được. Bất giác, anh thấy lòng mình nảy mầm một cảm giác gì đó như là sự ngưỡng mộ._

_Anh cũng không biết phải nói sao cho đúng nữa. – Anh nói bằng giọng từ tốn. – Nhưng dù sao hạnh phúc cũng là của em, anh chẳng có lí do gì để can thiệp._

_Rồi, hoàn toàn bất ngờ, anh khẽ đưa tay xoa đầu cô – cử chỉ mà từ khi cô chuyển khỏi trường tiểu học cũ anh đã không làm :_

_Anh không đủ lạc quan để nói "cứ nghe theo trái tim mình và mọi thứ sẽ tốt đẹp". – Nụ cười của anh lúc này hệt như một người anh trai đang chúc phúc cho em gái. – Nhưng còn câu này thì anh nhất định phải nói: Hãy cố gắng hạnh phúc nhé._

_Trước lời chúc phúc chân thành ấy, Akemi chỉ khẽ gật đầu, và anh dám thề rằng từ khi quen cô đến nay, chưa bao giờ anh thấy nét mặt cô rạng rỡ như lúc này. Nó bừng sáng đến mức trong thoáng chốc, anh thật sự tin rằng lần này trực giác của mình đã sai. Và thật lòng mà nói, anh thấy nhẹ lòng vì điều đó._

Nhớ lại cuộc trò chuyện ấy, bất giác Rei không ngăn được mình buông một tiếng thở dài sõng sượt.

Đến bây giờ anh vẫn không hiểu được, trực giác ngày ấy của anh thật ra là đúng hay sai?

Cuối cùng thì cả ba cũng ra được cửa chính – nơi các thành viên FBI đang tập trung, cùng với rất nhiều thành viên áo đen đã bị bắt. Vết thương của Akai chảy máu ngày càng nhiều, và ý thức cứ dần dần rời bỏ anh. Những gì anh còn nhớ được trước khi ngất đi chỉ là vẻ lo lắng hoang mang của Jodie, một đồng nghiệp vội vàng sơ cứu cho anh, cùng với nỗi áy náy khôn tả trong ánh mắt của Shiho, Ran và Shinichi.

Và quan trọng hơn hết, trong giây phút ấy, anh tin rằng mình đã thấy cô. Vẫn mái tóc đen nhánh, nụ cười dịu dàng cùng đôi mắt thẳm sâu tĩnh lặng như mặt nước hồ mùa thu. Anh thậm chí còn nghe thấy mùi hoa anh đào thoảng qua, thứ mùi hương luôn lan tỏa vào từng ngóc ngách trong tâm hồn anh mỗi khi ở bên cô.

Anh đã quá gắng sức rồi. – Giọng nói cô êm dịu tựa như làn gió mát thổi vào tâm hồn anh. – Em không thể ngừng lo lắng nếu như anh cứ tự ép mình như vậy.

Cô bước đến gần, khẽ đưa tay chạm vào vết thương trên mặt anh. Ngay lập tức, mọi đau đớn trong anh lập tức tan biến như thể chưa từng hiện diện.

Mọi thứ đã kết thúc rồi. – Cô mỉm cười – nụ cười rạng rỡ hệt như ánh nắng buổi hoàng hôn. – Em sẽ sớm gặp lại anh, vậy nên cho đến lúc đó, hãy cố gắng tự chăm sóc mình nhé.

Anh gật đầu, nụ cười dịu dàng hiếm hoi thoáng hiện trên khuôn mặt vốn lạnh lùng. Đã lâu lắm rồi kể từ ngày cô ra đi, anh mới tìm lại được cái cảm giác bình yên này.

Còn nữa. – Cô nói, giọng nói càng lúc càng nhỏ dần, nhưng anh vẫn có thể nghe không sót một lời. – Em chưa bao giờ oán trách anh, vậy nên, cũng đã đến lúc anh tự tha thứ cho mình rồi đấy.

_Tha thứ? Cho một kẻ như tôi ư?_

Akai khẽ cười thầm. Anh không nghĩ rằng mình xứng đáng với điều đó, nhưng như vậy quả thật đúng với tính cách của cô. Và dù chỉ trong giây phút, anh cảm thấy lòng mình thật thanh thản – dù đáng lẽ anh không được phép cảm thấy như vậy.

Cơn choáng váng đột nhiên ập đến. Anh lảo đảo ngã xuống, những hình ảnh trước mắt cứ mờ dần, mờ dần rồi biến mất, chỉ để lại trong anh một màn đêm thăm thẳm.

Hình ảnh cuối cùng anh còn nhớ được, chỉ có nụ cười dịu dàng của cô, cùng cảm giác êm dịu lan khắp toàn thân.

_Cám ơn em vì đã đến bên tôi lúc này … Akemi!_


End file.
